A delicious gift for you
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: Es el día del maestro y Haine es celebrado por sus alumnos, sin embargo, él solo desea tener un regalo personal de parte de Viktor. El rey que robó su corazón y con el cual se escapará para poder tener un momento intimo en este especial día.


Podía ser un día cualquiera en el palacio, podía estar plagado de risotadas o visitas del extranjero. Sin embargo, ese día era singularmente tranquilo, los príncipes estuvieron más calmados de lo habitual y un tanto más escurridizos. Actitud que le era bastante extraña a aquel tutor real que, a pesar de estar viviendo en aquel tan grande lugar y con todas las comodidades del mundo aún se sentía incómodo con todo lo que lo rodeaba.

No era para menos después de todo, toda su vida lo vivió en la simpleza y ahora estaba rodeado de lujos.

Un empujón de uno de sus alumnos le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras era llevado rápidamente a un salón, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a la puerta observando un tanto confundido por la actitud del joven de cabellos rubios.

— ¿Qué ocurre Licht? Todos actúan de forma diferente — Preguntó con su singular y fría voz.

— Es una sorpresa que entre todos le hicimos — No podía ocultar lo emocionado que estaba, juntó sus manos dando un pequeño aplauso y luego abrió la puerta del salón.

Haine abrió los ojos al ver como sus alumnos, trabajadores, la abuela de los príncipes y ese ser, ese hermoso ser alto que muchas veces le había hecho sacar un suspiro discreto para no causar sospechas entre todos los que vivían en el castillo y se encontraban ahí para celebrar su día. Viktor, Viktor Von Grantzreich, el rey y padre de sus alumnos estaba de pie junto a un acolchonado y rojo asiento adornado con detalles en oro.

La familia, en especial aquellos cuatro príncipes habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el día del maestro, que por lo visto había sido olvidado por la misma persona a quien se le estaba celebrando.

La tarde pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído, Viktor se retiró antes de la fiesta sin ni siquiera despedirse del festejado causando un gusto amargo por parte de Haine que tenía frente a él una copa de vino y un trozo de res asado que habían preparado los sirvientes para él, se sentía amado pero quería ser amado por otra persona en ese momento.

Cuando todo el ajetreo terminó y los príncipes se retiraron a sus cuartos, él se dirigió a su cuarto lentamente, marcando en sus pasos la soledad y las ganas de volver a estar entre los brazos de su rey, de su maestro, de su todo.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su cuarto sin embargo un brazo familiar le detuvo, colando una de sus manos en la boca del más pequeño para que no hablara. Este se dejó guiar y cerró la puerta frente a él para ser llevado a uno de los despachos donde ambos se juntaban para poder tener un momento más íntimo. Le agradaba ese lugar, estaba lleno de libros y un olor a rosas por las flores que colocaban cada día sobre la mesa.

— Mi Haine, mi hermoso Haine, extrañe tanto poder tenerte de esta forma — Le susurró mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su amante.

— Te fuiste sin decirme nada — Pronunció casi sin voz, estaba un tanto dolido y lo iba a dejar en claro.

— Tenía que hacerlo, si no pensarían que estaba despierto y quería poder estar contigo —Giró el cuerpo de su amado quedando frente a frente aun con esa notable diferencia de altura— Quería darte mi propio regalo en tu día mi amado Haine — Le habló con una sensual voz mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de este.

El más bajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era para menos ni algo fuera de lo común; solo con él podía sacar más facetas que mantenía oculta de los demás. Su timidez, su voz suave, sus palabras llenas de deseo y por sobre todo, esa forma en que le daba a entender al más alto que quería ser tomado.

— ¿He sido un mal profesor? Creo que he tenido algunos errores, como buen rey que eres debes castigarme ¿No es así? — Habló a centímetros de los labios de su amante, arrastrando sus palabras causando un escalofrío en la espalda de Viktor. — Mi rey, deberías de enseñarle a este mal profesor que no debe cometer errores con sus alumnos.

— Tienes razón mi amado Haine — Le comenzó a hablar con una rasposa voz mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa lentamente — _Vous est mauvais un garçon, Haine._ — Le volvía loco, no le importaba que todos los escucharan, quería tenerlo bajo de si gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

Comenzaron a besarse, llevados por el placer y la necesidad de sentirse juntos. No podían hacer esto muy seguido, la mayoría de las veces Viktor estaba de viaje en otras ciudades o el extranjero, no muchas veces podía tenerlo para sí.

Las ropas habían quedado tiradas en el suelo del cuarto y la luz de las velas permitía un ambiente propicio para lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer. Sus cuerpos ardían ante el contacto físico, las caricias, los besos, las marcas y rasguños que ambos se daban a medida que comenzaban el juego previo.

Haine tenía sus manos aferradas a la espalda de Viktor mientras este comenzaba a meter y sacar sus dedos de su parte baja, no podía dejar de gemir ni dejar salir suplicas para que fuera más rudo, lo quería ya, sin embargo él esperaría.

Viktor no podía evitar sonreía de satisfacción al ver como el pequeño cuerpo de su amante se contorsionaba de placer bajo de si, con sus manos aferradas a su espalda arañándole y dejando en claro que disfrutaba sentir aquel tipo de estilo de parte de él. Sus dedos salieron del interior de Haine y dejando ver un puchero lleno de placer mientras llevaba sus piernas a las caderas de Viktor acercándole.

Sus miembros rozaban causando espasmos en ambos cuerpos, no podían más, habían soportado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y era el momento para que ambos pudieran darse el lujo de disfrutar de hacer el amor.

— Mírate, sudando y colocando esa linda cara, quiero hacerte mío, solo mío, aquí y ahora — Le comentó mientras dejaba besos y mordidas por todo el cuello y pecho de su amado. — Quiero poseerte, quiero marcarte, quiero que cada parte de ti me recuerde cuando me vaya.

— L-lo hago ¡Oh por Dios, no dejes marcas en el cuello, se darán cuenta! –Le reclamó, siempre lo hacía, era común advertirle que era peligroso. Un día se le podía olvidar y alguien podría verle y descubrir su secreto. — Yo soy tuyo, Viktor, ahora deja de hablar y hazme el amor, he estado esperando esto por más de 3 meses.

Sentenció, estaba ido entre el placer y la ansiedad de ya sentir su interior completo.

— Di mi nombre, dime que me amas –Le pidió mientras levantaba las caderas de este comenzando a penetrarlo. — Suplícame por más.

Haine calló un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como entraban en él, se abrazó del cuello del mayor acercándolo más a él.

— Lléname de todo lo que tienes, déjame sin voz de tanto placer –Dicho esto, mordió la oreja de quien ahora no podía nada más que sentir que si no se controlaba lo partiría en dos. Como si fuera una invitación para que no fuera gentil, Haine le sonrió pícaramente dejando en ver que no le importaba no poder caminar al otro día.

" _Mierda, definitivamente, mierda."_

Pensó el hombre que agarrando fuerte de las caderas al menor comenzó a darle embestidas, rápidas y certeras que causaban más de un gemido de parte de Haine, no le estaba dando tregua, estaba simplemente dándolo todo en ese momento.

La mesa comenzó a moverse de tal manera que quedo contra la muralla, el choque de sus cuerpos y de la madera contra la pared de concreto demostraba lo salvaje que estaban siendo en ese momento. Habían dejado de lado los escrúpulos y la vergüenza de que alguien los escuchara y le habían dado lugar al placer más salvaje que pudieran sus cuerpos crear. No es como si fuera importante, al menos para aquel rey que pidió que nadie se acercara a su despacho ya que " _quería un momento a solas para poder pensar y relajarse"_

Y bien lo hizo, no cabía duda de que ambos estaban disfrutando un momento a solas para pensar el uno en el otro y relajarse en una buena sesión de amor carnal. No supieron en que momento habían pasado del escritorio a estar en una silla con un Viktor sentado y un Haine saltando sobre las piernas de su amante, ni como pasaron de la silla al suelo. Eran cosas sin importancia en ese punto de la noche.

Cuando ambos amantes terminaron se recostaron en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala, abrazados, desnudos y con sus respiraciones agitadas. Sintiendo como si sus corazones se hicieran uno con sus latidos compensando el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

— Espero nadie nos haya escuchado — Mencionó el pequeño hombre casi sin voz mientras trataba de agarrar su abrigo para cubrirse un poco.

— Pedí que nadie viniera, tranquilo — Se acercó más a él dejando besos en todo su rostro. — Te extrañe tanto mi tesoro

— Y yo a ti, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo — Se levantó sentándose sobre él. — Quiero este tipo de regalos más seguido.

— No es necesario que sean regalos –Le sonrió pícaramente, su semblante cambio a uno un tanto más distraído. — Cierto, tu regalo no es solo esto, te traje muchas cosas de mi viaje.

— ¿Si? — Iba a reprocharle por ser un gastador pero al fin y al cabo no iba a ganar nada con ello.

— Si, entre esas cosas traje algunas "ropas" para ese tipo de "eventos" que tengamos ambos, tu sabes — Le dio una dulce sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

Por otra parte, el menor se cruzó de brazos y le miro desafiante, podía aceptar muchas cosas pero había momentos donde le gustaría tener un libro y poder arrojarlo en la cabeza a aquel hombre.

— No te enojes, también te traje libros que sé que no has leído — Sabía cómo siempre lo que él quería.

—… Podría perdonarte — Infló sus mejillas aferrándose más al cuerpo ajeno.— Me encantaría poder salir un día contigo por la ciudad, sin que nadie nos diga nada

— Algún día quizás, cuando nos escapemos juntos a alguna tierra lejana — Le mencionó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.— Cuando uno de mis hijos tome el trono, nos iremos juntos.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Le miró fijamente, esperando una confirmación que esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Lo prometo oh _amore mio_ — Y le besó, como si no hubiera unas palabras más hermosas que ellas, le estaba dejando en claro que renunciaría a todo por él. — Dime ¿Te gusto el dulce regalo que te di?

— Me diste muchos regalos hoy, me han encantado todos, en especial el que estés conmigo.

Ambos se mantuvieron por unos momentos más de esa forma, hasta que el frío, a pesar de la chimenea que estaba en el interior, les hizo separar para ir por sus ropas e ir al baño para poder limpiarse.

Quizás para muchos era algo triste, pero mientras ambos mantuvieran aquella promesa nada les faltaría, ni el amor, ni la pasión, ni los momentos juntos.

Esto principalmente era un regalo para mi beta, pero la verdad es que ella me dijo que lo publicara debido a que casi no hay contenido de esta ship, so... ¡Tada! Viktor x Haine! Espero les guste y pueda fangirlear con ustedes 3

Dedicado a Soulxphantom


End file.
